1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for calculating an error rate of alarm, and more particularly, to a method for calculating an error rate of alarm which calculates the error rate of alarm in consideration of the characteristics of a time zone in which the alarm is generated, and provides the error rate to an operator of facility only when the alarm generated as a result of calculation is determined not to be a false alarm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anomaly detection generates an alarm by determining whether the current state is normal or abnormal based on the data stored in the past, and is utilized in many fields.
For example, the anomaly detection corresponds to application of the abnormality detection method to large-scale infrastructures such as various facilities such as large motors and pumps in the plant, power plant turbines and air conditioners inside the buildings to generate the alarm before a failure actually occurs.
However, a false alarm in which an alarm is generated even though there is no problem in the operation of the detection target has been recognized as one of the problems of the anomaly detection. User's inconvenience, economic loss, gap of security work or the like caused by the false alarm reduce the utility of the anomaly detection solutions.
Thus, there is a need for a method capable of investigating the causes of the generated false alarms, extracting and analyzing the investigated factors and eliminating false alarms that may occur in the future.
A Study of Data Mining Methodology for Effective Analysis of False Alarm Event on Mechanical Security System, Information and Security Journal Vol. 12, No. 2 (May 2012), JonoMin Kim, KyongHo Choi and DongHwi Lee